


17's Lover

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: 17 controlling Goku, 17 loves Goku, 17 praising Goku, Bottom Goku, Cute, Fanfiction, Goku has his tail, Goku in the mindset of a pet, Goku pleasing 17, Lemon, Love, Lovers, M/M, Master/Pet, No Plot, Oneshot, Random in a way, Top 17, Yaoi, idk - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: I have no plot or description. I just saw a few pictures of Goku and 17 and I started to ship them a bit is all





	17's Lover

Goku: *purring loudly as 17 pets him. His tail swaying*

17: *he chuckles lightly* someone's in a good mood

Goku: *he rubs his face against 17's like a cat, his purr lowers as he love nips his chin*

17: *lowers Goku's head to kiss him passionately*

Goku: *moans into the kiss, rubbing 17's chest as he removes 17's scarf*

17: *grinds up against him, groping his ass* eager little thing *grips his tail slightly*

Goku: ahh~ yes~ *drooling slightly*

17: *kisses him again as he tears off Goku's clothes (which was his boxers really). Shoving him to the bed and pins his arms down* what do you want Goku

Goku: 'anything please Master' *gives him his best puppy eyes. Pleading the man does something soon*

17: *knows he can't hurt the man, not the fact he should still be decent from their last fun but the fact of Goku's heat. He removes his pants and brings Goku's legs over his shoulders* I'm not holding back~

Goku: *his breath hitches as he happily nods. His tail thumping against the bed*

17: *he smirks and without much warning thrusts into him in one motion. Both moaning out at either how tight Goku is or how big 17 is. 17 pounds into Goku, earning beautiful cries and moans from the man below him*

Goku: *he wraps his tail tightly around 17's arm as he takes all 17 gives. His mind shut down as he can't think with 17 hitting his sweet spot on every thrust*

17: *kisses his cheek to nipping his chin and sucking on his neck. Leaving love bites as he goes down to his nipples and sucks on one. Goku gives a high pitch gasp as he bucks up into him. He smirks and grabs his cock and strokes him* so sensitive

Goku: *he tightly closed his eyes as he tosses his head side to side. Gasping for air and shuddering*

17: *licks his lips, loving the sight* cum Goku~

Goku: *his cock twitches, cumming in 17's hand and on their chests* 'MASTER~!!'

X

Goku: *he started to wake up, blinking a few times. His back end numb and he semi smiled. Nuzzling 17's chest*

17: *wraps an arm around Goku. Holding him close and nuzzling his head. Asleep*

Goku: *he purred lightly, curled up in a ball and wraps his tail around 17's leg*

*the end*


End file.
